High Water and a Devil's Daughter
High Water and a Devil's Daughter is the seventh episode of the fourth season of The Originals and the seventy-third episode of the series overall. Summary CHARLES MICHAEL DAVIS MAKES HIS DIRECTORIAL DEBUT — When it's discovered that The Hollow's latest servant is on the loose, Freya places a protection spell on the compound, forcing Klaus, Hayley and Hope to remain inside. Meanwhile, Elijah takes matters into his own hands when Vincent is reluctant to perform a dangerous ritual needed to strengthen their defense against The Hollow. Finally, while Freya enacts a risky plan that brings her face to face with their latest threat, an unexpected twist leaves her life hanging in the balance. Marcel also appears. Plot }} Cast Main Cast *Joseph Morgan as Niklaus Mikaelson *Daniel Gillies as Elijah Mikaelson *Phoebe Tonkin as Hayley Marshall-Kenner *Charles Michael Davis as Marcel Gerard/Josh Rosza *Yusuf Gatewood as Vincent Griffith *Riley Voelkel as Freya Mikaelson Recurring Cast *Steven Krueger as Josh Rosza *Taylor Cole as Sofya Voronova/The Hollow *Christina Moses as Keelin *Darri Ingolfsson as Dominic Guest Cast *Blu Hunt as The Hollow Co-Starring *Summer Fontana as Hope Mikaelson *Madelyn Cline as Jessica *Najah Jackson as Amy Trivia *Dominic changes his deal with Sofya and plunges Papa Tunde's Blade (piece of The Hollow) inside her, telling her to keep it safe. **The Hollow removes the piece of its self from Sofya and tells her that with the Ancestors back it needs a place to hide and that her body will do nicely. It then proceeds to possess Sofya whose eyes glow blue afterward. The face of The Hollow is seen for the first time, which is also revealed to be the spirit of a female witch. *Freya is killed by Dominic but is revived by Keelin through CPR. *Hope frees Marcel and he then kills Dominic's men after he tells Hope to close her eyes so that she won't see him do it. *Freya tells Elijah about the guardians of the Hollow's bones and that the Apisi's last living member, Tyler Lockwood, was killed under mysterious circumstances (by Damon Salvatore). Where Elijah tells Freya the rest of it's bones are in Mystic Falls. *The Originals season four DVD, has an alternative title for this episode. It's called High Water and the Devil's Daughter. Refer to this Image Continuity *Hope was last seen in I Hear You Knocking. *Davina was mentioned and her skull was seen. She was last seen in Give 'Em Hell Kid. *The Ancestors were mentioned. *Tyler Lockwood was mentioned and a photo was seen. He was last seen in I Was Feeling Epic as a spirit on and in The River in Reverse on The Originals. **It was revealed that Tyler's relatives, Gracie Lockwood and Jeffery Lockwood-Hamilton are deceased as well since Freya mentioned that Tyler was the last of the modern lineage. *Mystic Falls was mentioned. It was last seen in Behind the Black Horizon on The Originals and I Was Feeling Epic on The Vampire Diaries. *Esther was mentioned. She was last seen in Ashes to Ashes. *Damon Salvatore is indirectly mentioned as Freya stated that Tyler died under "dubious circumstances". He was last seen in I Was Feeling Epic. *The French Quarter Coven was mentioned. *Abigail, Monique Deveraux and Cassie were indirectly mentioned by Vincent. Abigail and Monique were last seen in From a Cradle to a Grave, while Cassie was last seen in Sanctuary. Body count * Amy, Jessica, Steph, 1 unknown witch - Throat slit; killed by Elijah (temporarily) * 2 of Dominic's witches - Broken neck and Exsanguination; killed by Freya and Josh * Freya Mikaelson - Cardiac arrest via telekinesis; killed by Dominic (temporarily) * Dominic's men - Various ways; killed by Klaus, Marcel and some by Keelin (presumably) * Dominic - Decapitation; killed by Klaus Locations *New Orleans, Louisiana **Lafayette Cemetery ***Davina Claire's Gravestone **The Abattoir **Rousseau's **St. Louis Cathedral Behind the Scenes Cultural References *"High Water and a Devil's Daughter" is a verse from song "Hurricane" about New Orleans hurricane. Quotes |-|Promo= :Freya: "We're up against a powerful evil spirit who's hell-bent on sacrificing my brother." :Vincent: "Do you remember at all what it's like to be a human being?" :Elijah: "Not really." :Dominic: "You have no idea what you're dealing with." :Freya: "I'm unimpressed." |-|Trailer= :Freya: "We're up against a powerful evil spirit who's hell-bent on sacrificing my brother as well as Marcel." :Vincent: "Do you remember at all what it's like to be a human being?" :Elijah: "Not really." :Marcel: "Bet your dad's never trusted anyone in his life." :Klaus: "Hope?!" :Dominic: "You have no idea what you're dealing with." :Freya: "I'm unimpressed." |-|Scene= :Klaus: "You know, Hope, I'd rather you didn't play here, actually. All the splinters and the dust. And the bats." :Hope: "There aren't any bats!" :Klaus: "I've seen no evidence that your uncle Elijah doesn't sleep here, hanging upside down." :Hope: "Dad, was there a little boy who used to lived here?" :Klaus: "Come along, sweetheart. We can discuss ancient history another time." |-|Sneak Peek= :Josh: "Whoa." :Freya: "I need a vampire to do a spell. You, just volunteered." :Josh: "Right, so... let's see, you threw my best friend into a supernatural hell-world, but sure, let me bend over backwards and do you a favor." :Freya: "Look, we're up against a powerful, evil spirit with powerful evil followers who's hell-bent on sacrificing my brother as well as your dear friend Marcel. So, are you helping or are you whining?" :Josh: "If I say no, then your brothers are going to do something totally uncool with my entrails." :Freya: "My brothers don't know I'm here. I need you to help me set a trap. I got to deal with Dominic on my terms, you're going to help me keep Marcel breathing so, you in?" |-|Inside clip= :Elijah: "I have a little errand to run." :Klaus: "Listen, I found Hope exploring the rubbish in the attic. She's restless." :Hayley: "She's not restless. She's bored. Most kids her age would be at school. They'd have friends to play with." :Marcel: "Listen, I will tell you anything you wanna know, okay, if you give me some blood from your dad's stash." :Hope: "I'm seven, not stupid." Multimedia Soundtrack Videos The Originals 4x07 Promo "High Water and a Devil’s Daughter" (HD) Season 4 Episode 7 Promo The Originals High Water and the Devil's Daughter Trailer The CW The Originals High Water and a Devil's Daughter Scene The CW The Originals 4x07 Sneak Peek 2 "High Water and a Devil’s Daughter" (HD) Season 4 Episode 7 The Originals Inside The Originals High Water and the Devil's Daughter The CW Pictures |-|Promotional= 4x07 High Water and a Devil's Daughter-Vincent-Elijah.jpg 4x07 High Water and a Devil’s Daughter-Elijah.jpg 4x07 High Water and a Devil’s Daughter-Klaus-Hope.jpg 4x07 High Water and a Devil’s Daughter-Klaus.jpg 4x07 High Water and a Devil’s Daughter-Keelin-Freya.jpg 4x07 High Water and a Devil’s Daughter-Freya-Keelin.jpg 4x07 High Water and a Devil’s Daughter-Freya.jpg |-|Screencaps= TO407-001~Klaus-Elijah.jpeg TO407-002-Klaus~Elijah.jpeg TO407-003-Elijah.jpeg TO407-004~Klaus~Elijah.jpeg TO407-005-Elijah~Klaus.jpeg TO407-006-Klaus~Elijah.jpeg TO407-007~Klaus-Elijah.jpeg TO407-008-Klaus~Elijah.jpeg TO407-009~Klaus-Elijah.jpeg TO407-010-Klaus~Elijah.jpeg TO407-011-Freya.jpeg TO407-012-Freya.jpeg TO407-013-Dominic.jpeg TO407-014-Freya.jpeg TO407-015-Hope.jpeg TO407-016-Hayley.jpeg TO407-017~Hayley-Parents Photo.jpeg TO407-018-Hayley.jpeg TO407-019-Klaus.jpeg TO407-020-Marcel.jpeg TO407-021-Klaus~Hope.jpeg TO407-022-Klaus~Hope.jpeg TO407-023~Klaus-Hope.jpeg TO407-024-Klaus~Hope.jpeg TO407-025-Freya.jpeg TO407-026-Freya-Keelin.jpeg TO407-027-Freya-Keelin.jpeg TO407-028-Keelin~Freya.jpeg TO407-029-Freya-Keelin.jpeg TO407-030-Vincent-Elijah.jpeg TO407-031-Elijah.jpeg TO407-032-Vincent~Elijah.jpeg TO407-033~Elijah-Vincent.jpeg TO407-034-Elijah~Vincent.jpeg TO407-035~Elijah-Vincent.jpeg TO407-036-Elijah~Vincent.jpeg TO407-037-Vincent-Elijah.jpeg TO407-038-Elijah.jpeg TO407-039-Hayley~Klaus.jpeg TO407-040~Hayley~Klaus.jpeg TO407-041-Klaus~Hayley.jpeg TO407-042-Hayley~Klaus.jpeg TO407-043-Freya-Josh.jpeg TO407-044-Freya-Josh.jpeg TO407-045-Freya~Josh.jpeg TO407-046-Freya~Josh.jpeg TO407-047~Freya-Josh.jpeg TO407-048-Dominic.jpeg TO407-049-Sofya~Dominic.jpeg TO407-050-Dominic-Sofya.jpeg TO407-051-Dominic~Sofya.jpeg TO407-052-Sofya~Dominic.jpeg TO407-053-Dominic-Sofya.jpeg TO407-054-Sofya~Dominic.jpeg TO407-055-Dominic-Sofya.jpeg TO407-056-Sofya.jpeg TO407-057-Marcel.jpeg TO407-058~Marcel-Hope.jpeg TO407-059-Marcel~Hope.jpeg TO407-060-Marcel-Hope.jpeg TO407-061~Marcel-Hope.jpeg TO407-062-Marcel~Hope.jpeg TO407-063~Marcel-Hope.jpeg TO407-064-Marcel-Hope.jpeg TO407-065~Marcel-Hope.jpeg TO407-066~Josh-Freya.png TO407-067-Josh~Freya.png TO407-068-Freya.png TO407-069-Josh~Freya.png TO407-070-Freya.png TO407-071-Josh~Freya.png TO407-072-Freya.png TO407-073-French_Quarter.png TO407-074-Baby Hayley-Parents Photo~Klaus.png TO407-075-Baby Hayley-Father Photo~Klaus.png TO407-076-Klaus~Hayley.png TO407-077-Hayley~Klaus.png TO407-078~Hayley-Klaus.png TO407-079-Klaus~Hayley.png TO407-080~Klaus-Hayley.png TO407-081-Hayley~Klaus.png TO407-082-Klaus~Hayley.png TO407-083-Josh.png TO407-084-Dominic-Followers.png TO407-085-Josh.png TO407-086-Dominic.png TO407-087-Josh.png TO407-088-Freya~Dominic.png TO407-089~Freya~Josh-Dominic.png TO407-090-Josh-Freya~Dominic.png TO407-091-Dominic.png TO407-092-Elijah~Vincent.png TO407-093-Harvest_Girls.png TO407-094-Vincent.png TO407-095-Elijah~Vincent.png TO407-096-Marcel-Hope.png TO407-097-Hope~Marcel.png TO407-098-Marcel~Hope.png TO407-099~Harvest_Girls~Vincent~Elijah.png TO407-100-Vincent.png TO407-101~Harvest_Girls~Vincent~Elijah.png TO407-102-Vincent~Elijah.png TO407-103~Vincent-Elijah.png TO407-104~Josh-Freya.png TO407-105-Josh.png TO407-106-Freya.png TO407-107~Freya-Dominic.png TO407-108~Freya-Dominic.png TO407-109~Freya-Dominic.png TO407-110-Freya.png TO407-111~Freya-Dominic.png TO407-112-Keelin.png TO407-113-Keelin-Followers.png TO407-114-Freya~Dominic.png TO407-115-Dominic.png TO407-116-Freya.png TO407-117~Harvest_Girls~Vincent~Elijah.png TO407-118-Elijah.png TO407-119-Vincent.png TO407-120-Davina_Grave.png TO407-121-Vincent.png TO407-122-Davina_Grave.png TO407-123-Vincent~Davina.png TO407-124~Davina and Camille Photo~Josh.png TO407-125-Josh.png TO407-126-Keelin.png TO407-127-Dominic~Klaus.png TO407-128-Klaus.png TO407-129-Keelin~Freya.png TO407-130~Klaus-Dominic.png TO407-131-Marcel-Hope.png TO407-132-Marcel~Hope.png TO407-133-Hope.png TO407-134-Freya-Keelin.png TO407-135-Dominic~Klaus.png TO407-136-Klaus~Dominic.png TO407-137-Dominic~Klaus.png TO407-138-Klaus.png TO407-139-Klaus-Bracelet.png TO407-140~Davina-Vincent-Elijah.png TO407-141-Harvest_Girls.png TO407-142~Keelin~Freya.png TO407-143-Hayley.png TO407-144-Keelin.png TO407-145-Keelin.png TO407-146-Klaus.png TO407-147-Klaus.png TO407-148-Marcel~Klaus.png TO407-149-Klaus~Hope.png TO407-150~Klaus-Hope.png TO407-151-Vincent~Elijah.png TO407-152-Elijah~Vincent.png TO407-153-Vincent~Elijah.png TO407-154~Klaus~Hayley.png TO407-155-Hayley~Klaus.png TO407-156-Klaus~Hayley.png TO407-157-Freya.png TO407-158-Tyler_Obituary.png TO407-159-Elijah.png TO407-160-Josh.png TO407-161-Vincent~Josh.png TO407-162-Marcel.png TO407-163-Klaus~Marcel.png TO407-164-Marcel~Klaus.png TO407-165-Klaus~Marcel.png TO407-166-Keelin~Freya.png TO407-167~Keelin-Freya.png TO407-168-Keelin~Freya.png TO407-169~Keelin-Freya.png TO407-170-Freya-Keelin.png TO407-171-Hope.png TO407-172-Hayley.png TO407-173-Sofya.png TO407-174-Sofya.png TO407-175~Sofya-Hollow.png TO407-176~Sofya-Hollow.png TO407-177-Sofya~Hollow.png TO407-178-Sofya~Hollow.png TO407-179-Sofya-Hollow.png |-|Behind the Scenes= 05-06-2017 Celeste Vasquez-Instagram.jpg|©Celeste Vasquez 05-05-2017 Michael Narducci-Twitter.jpg|©Michael Narducci 05-05-2017 Charles Michael Davis Celeste Vasquez-Instagram.jpg|Charles Michael Davis and Celeste Vasquez 10-06-16 Anthony Kountz-Twitter.jpg|©Anthony Kountz 10-04-16 Charles Michael Davis Anthony Kountz-Twitter.jpg|Charles Michael Davis, ©Anthony Kountz 10-04-2016 Celeste Vasquez-Instagram.jpg|©Celeste Vasquez 05-05-17 Joseph Morgan and Charles Michael Davis-BTS-Entertainment Weekly.jpg 05-05-17 Charles Michael Davis-BTS-Entertainment Weekly.jpg 05-05-17 Charles Michael Davis-BTS-Entertainment Weekly 2.jpg 05-05-17 Charles Michael Davis-BTS-Entertainment Weekly 3.jpg References See also Category:The Originals Season Four Category:The Originals Episode Guide Category:Episodes featuring all main characters